1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitary covers for telephone handsets and, more specifically, to an easily transportable and nonburdensome device removably connected to a telephone handset for preventing the transfer of germs and the like through contact with at least one of the microphone and speaker sections of the telephone handset.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous sanitary covers for telephone handsets have been provided in the prior art. Such covers are used to cover at least one of the microphone and speaker of the telephone handset to prevent the transmission of germs, bacteria and the like from one user to a subsequent user of the telephone. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,546,217; 4,964,161; 5,054,063 and 5,396,557 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.